


相声•扒马褂

by felinehikaru



Series: 银英短篇同人 [8]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 新春传 统 艺 能杨&菠萝&卡学长 倾情演绎扒马褂、苏联笑话的运用实例
Series: 银英短篇同人 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612294
Kudos: 4





	相声•扒马褂

卡介伦：难得我们三个凑一起。  
亚典波罗：不难得，办公室天天见。  
杨威利：你们聊，我家炉子上烧着水呢。  
卡介伦：这个借口逃加班没有用。  
亚典波罗：他把工作扔我就要跑，有这样的学长吗？  
杨威利：能者多劳，我看你干的不错。  
卡介伦：亚典波罗多担待吧，都交给杨我们别想过年。  
亚典波罗：欺负人啦！学长组团欺负人，有人管没人管啊？  
杨威利：你喊什么，再喊海尼森的人都听见了。  
亚典波罗：哼，我还就喊了，别拿海尼森吓唬我。  
卡介伦：你冷静点，加个班不值得这么激动。  
亚典波罗：加班？今儿这个班我还就不加了！以后都不加了。  
卡介伦：哎呦？这话什么意思？你这是不在十三舰队干啦？  
亚典波罗：对，我今儿就是从这儿跳下去，也不跟你杨威利干了！再也不加班了！  
杨威利：你要走10个我也拦不住，这样吧，你把身上的夹克先脱下来。  
卡介伦：哎哎哎？怎么动手啦！  
亚典波罗：救命哦！司令官耍流氓喽！当众扒衣服啊！  
杨威利：你先脱了再走，过来。  
卡介伦：你别扒拉他了，你扒的过他吗？你，先说说这衣服怎么回事？  
杨威利：他穿着夹克是我的！  
  
卡介伦：他说这夹克是他的，那怎么穿你身上了？  
亚典波罗：我……我，我这不白穿……  
杨威利：别废话，要走你先把衣服还我，你光着回海尼森。  
卡介伦：你真空穿夹克啊？  
亚典波罗：你听他瞎说，事情是这样的。  
卡介伦：你说说。  
亚典波罗：我们平时都发军装，我这平时也没什么私服可换，你也知道。  
卡介伦：我不知道，我有老婆，我老给我买衣服。  
杨威利：我老婆也给我准备了。  
亚典波罗：……我这能穿的衣服都洗了，约会没衣服穿啊，就想起来我这杨学长的身量和我差不多，他家衣服多。  
卡介伦：人家衣服多那也不是你的。  
亚典波罗：所以那天我就去他家找他借一件夹克，是他老婆开的门。  
卡介伦：哦，菲列特利加开的门。  
亚典波罗：他不在家，我就进去了。  
杨威利：哎？  
亚典波罗：你小人之心度君子之腹了啊，我们什么交情啊？  
杨威利：什么交情？  
亚典波罗：那是穿房过屋妻子不避……  
卡介伦：行了，交情好就是了，再说就要托妻献子了。  
亚典波罗：儿子还十几岁了，你说刺激不刺激嘿嘿嘿。  
杨威利：你别废话了，衣服还我。  
亚典波罗：你急什么，你不在，但是尤里安也在啊。  
杨威利：哦，菲列特利加和尤里安在家……嗯？  
亚典波罗：我和尤里安互相监督，童叟无欺。   
卡介伦：杨，冷静，尤里安就是个孩子。  
亚典波罗：我就说，嫂子，能借我一件夹克吗？菲列特利加就说这算什么事，一件衣服，你就拿去穿吧，杨威利他穿什么都最帅。  
杨威利：嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿嘿（挠头）  
亚典波罗：菲列特利加又说了，衣服给你可以，但是我得交付你个事儿，我就说兄弟身体可以，有什么需要你尽管讲。  
卡介伦：节目效果！杨你把帽子戴回去。你也是，别讲这些低俗段子！  
亚典波罗：菲列特利加说了，杨威利这个人最近不知道吃错了什么，在外面和人讲话云山雾罩，一来说话天一脚地一脚的，就教人问住，在外面就怄气，外面怄了气回家啊他跟家里就怄气，我是打也打不得，骂也骂不得。你啊，穿了我这夹克，以后外面再遇到他说话着三不着两，你帮他把话往圆全了说，我这就谢谢你了。  
卡介伦：我，这么回事啊，人家没白穿你这衣服   
杨威利：你听他瞎说，我是这种人吗？我这人有学问，看书多，这说话就高深，一高深别人都听不懂，就说我说话不着调。  
卡介伦：行吧，那你们这不闹了？你也不走了？  
杨威利：你要走夹克换我，不走，再给你穿两天。  
亚典波罗：两天太小气，这就快过年了……俩月！  
杨威利：别废话，俩周，年后就还我，我和卡介伦聊会天，听你说话就生气。  
卡介伦：好吧，那就聊聊，也快过年了，你年货都准备怎么样了？  
杨威利：哎，准备什么年货，我和菲列特利加俩人吃饱全家不饿。  
卡介伦：也是你俩也是有车有房父母双亡。  
杨威利：怎么讲话呢。过年我们也就弄了点酒水，你知道我爱喝白兰地。  
卡介伦：知道，红茶加白兰地嘛，全银河找不到第二个这么暴殄天物的。  
杨威利：就那天，我喝白兰地，好酒，这喝着喝着，我就感觉杯子里有什么东西进嘴里了，我吐出来一看，一颗红宝石！  
卡介伦：我看你是喝高了，白兰地喝出红宝石，那酒桶里还长结石啊。  
杨威利：你不信啊？不信你问他去。  
  
卡介伦：哎哎哎别照镜子了，来活儿了，我问问你啊，说有一个人，他喝白兰地喝出红宝石，这事儿你知道？  
亚典波罗：假酒害人啊，怎么，白兰地还掉色，焦糖色把玻璃碴子染红了？  
卡介伦：没这事儿吧。  
亚典波罗：你没事少喝点。  
杨威利：你把夹克还我。  
亚典波罗：说好的年后你怎么马上就变卦！  
杨威利：白兰地喝出红宝石，这是我说的！  
卡介伦：对，他说的。  
  
亚典波罗：哦，他说的，那……有这事儿！我当时就在旁边，看的真真的。  
卡介伦：开始你的表演。  
亚典波罗：哦，那天，就是杨威利他啊，他想喝酒，就找我出去卖酒。我跟他在海尼森大街上走，遇到老同学，卡学长你也认识，就是那个后来去了交通情报部任职的那位。  
卡介伦：哦哦哦有点印象。  
亚典波罗：杨威利当时和他多聊了两句，现在军官素质真不行，波布兰这家伙连《海尼森自由宣言》都不知道是谁写的。  
卡介伦：然后呢  
亚典波罗：然后他点点头，说这是个问题。一周后他兴冲冲给杨威利打电话，成啦杨元帅，我们审了波布兰几天，这小子承认是他写的啦！  
卡介伦：我说波布兰怎么消失了几天呢？这和白兰地有什么关系！  
亚典波罗：别急啊，听我说啊，我们那天没买到酒啊，杨威利就这个猫爪心啊，浑身难受。  
卡介伦：然后呢？  
雅典菠萝：然后就看到特留尼西特在电视上作报告“美好的未来已经出现在海尼森的地平线上了！”  
杨威利：哼。  
亚典波罗：我没懂啊，就问我们见多识广的杨提督，这地平线是什么？  
杨威利：地平线就是能看到却永远走不到的一条线。  
卡介伦：所以白兰地和红宝石呢！  
亚典波罗：那时候我们在海尼森啊，这话就给有些人听见了。  
卡介伦：有些人是谁？  
杨威利：你再问就要收拾收拾去谢伍德森林了。  
卡介伦：行吧，那白兰地呢？  
亚典波罗：杨威利什么脾气啊，当时就骂了一句特留尼西特是傻逼，当时就被判了2+28=30年。  
卡介伦：这怎么算的？  
亚典波罗：2年侮辱领导人，28年泄露国家机密。  
杨威利：判得还算清楚。  
亚典波罗：别催，我知道，白兰地嘛。这时候帝国军正好打过来了，杨威利多重要啊，能这时候下大狱吗？于是就有人，就刚才那个路上遇见的老同学，给他们攒了个局，大家缓和一下气氛。  
卡介伦：这铺垫真瓷实。  
亚典波罗：这军部的人都不是傻的，都知道杨威利前途无量，就有人想巴结杨威利。  
杨威利：我不是那种人。  
亚典波罗：这大家都知道啊，于是就有人想从菲列特利加下手，想着送元帅夫人点什么，好疏通疏通关系。  
卡介伦：这点子新鲜，继续说。  
亚典波罗：所以啊，就有人准备了一颗红宝石，裸石，这么大个！  
卡介伦：别比划了，再比划塞不进杯子里了。  
亚典波罗：就等着聚会的时候偷偷送给菲列特利加。菲列特利加也不是那种人啊，哪能要啊，两人就推来推去推来推去。  
杨威利：我怎么没瞧见这一幕？  
亚典波罗：当时你在菲列特利加旁边，端着杯子和姆莱聊天呢，姆莱问你“最近伊谢尔伦的物资有点短缺怎么办？”  
杨威利：勒紧腰带。  
亚典波罗：当时姆莱就回答“请给腰带。”正巧给旁边的先寇布听见了，他笑得浑身乱颤，正好就撞在菲列特利加和那个送红宝石，哎这么大个啊……  
卡介伦：别比划了！  
亚典波罗：那个人哪里经得起先寇布这一撞啊，手一松，这红宝石就在天上划了道彩虹，叮咚一声掉在杨威利的杯子里了。杨威利多贼啊，正在一边往杯子里到宴会上的白兰地，一边和姆莱插科打诨，这就没发现！  
亚典波罗：然后，他一喝，哎呦，这白兰地里怎么有红宝石！白兰地里倒出红宝石了！  
卡介伦：哦，是这么回事，辛苦你了辛苦你了。  
杨威利：哎，就是这么回事，我这人说话抄近，有时候别人就听不懂。小子不错，衣服你再多穿两天。  
亚典波罗：那……再半年。  
杨威利：行，就半年，我和学长再聊聊。就说前几天，帝国新皇帝，莱因哈特你认识啊？  
卡介伦：我认识，就是人家不认识我。  
杨威利：就这人，总想拉拢我。  
卡介伦：这我知道，《银河英雄传说》我看到最终卷了。  
杨威利：我就和他说，没辙，我能在海尼森中央广场喊“打到自由行星同盟”，警察绝不会抓我。  
亚典波罗：那你试试？  
卡介伦：他确实会没事，别人不好说。  
杨威利：那莱因哈特就不服气啊，说：“这有什么。我也可以在无忧宫门前高喊‘打倒自由行星同盟’，警察也绝对不会抓我。”  
卡介伦：这真是同盟之幸啊。  
杨威利：后来他就说送我个小动物以表友谊吧。  
卡介伦：送了个什么？  
杨威利：他们军务尚书养的狗，那狗，脑袋有，有这办公室那么大，身子，海尼森大礼堂那么大，两个眼就像两个探照灯，一叫起来……  
卡介伦：等等，你缓缓，亚典波罗你都听到了？  
亚典波罗：啊，听到了。  
卡介伦：这狗这么大……  
亚典波罗：胡说八道！  
卡介伦：是奥贝斯坦养了给他的？  
亚典波罗：都不是人话！  
杨威利：这话我说的！  
亚典波罗：你说的？你说的我也不认了！  
卡介伦：怎么呢？  
亚典波罗：这夹克还你了！  
-END-  
苏联笑话和相声的相性意外地不错嘛


End file.
